Twilight Differently
by ForeverOurs
Summary: Bella isn't clueless to the vampire world. She knows it well. And someone wants her for his own in that world. She moves to Forks to hide and meets the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight...Just my own imagination**

"_Bella honey! Have you seen my phone?"_ I heard my mother calling up the stairs to me. I loved my mom, I really did. She was my best friend in every way. Its just been the two of us since the day she left my dad twelve years ago. She is flighty, forgetful and _always_losing things but she is absolutely wonderful. And she is breathtaking beautiful. So its understandable when she found a new guy so quickly. They've been together ever since. It was only a year ago when his son, Vane, came to live with us.

"Mom...check on the table by the front door." I called back to her shaking my head.

I heard the front door open and a voice drifted up to me. Phil must be home. I knew he would find the phone even if she didn't. I wandered to Vane's room to see if he was ready to leave. Its Friday and we had plans with the gang to catch a movie in town. We are the same age and get along so well that we have the same friends. And being that we live in a small town in Maine, everyone knew each other.

I found him ready in his room, just listening to music. He patted the bed for me to sit by him. I wandered over and sat on the edge but he pulls me up to his side. I almost fall off because he's big. At 6'6 and well muscled he takes up the whole bed. We sit there for awhile, he just looks at me every once in a while, like he is expecting me to say something. So we sit there listening to music then it dawns on me. The music. I listen closely to the singer. Its Vane!

I start smiling at him and he laughs "Finally! I thought we were going to have to sit here all night."

I elbow him in the ribs. _Ouch!_ I know better than that.

"Its awesome! When did you make it?" He is always creating something musical, but its the first song hes sung. I love it, he sounds great!

"Last night while you were sleeping." He replies. He jumps off the bed and pulls me up with him. He throws me over his shoulder and races downstairs. I have to close my eyes. As the air rushes by me I pray he remembers to duck through the doorways.

We enter the kitchen and see mom and Phil sitting at the table. Mom gets up and hands me a plate of food. She loves to cook and its always creating something new. It smells good so I start to eat immediately. Yep really good. Vane grabs the newspaper and looks for the movie times. I finish eating and put the plate in the sink. I head to the living room and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels waiting to leave. My mom and Phil come into the room so we talk about our plans for the night. They are headed out too.

I hear a car pull up and call to Vane to get a move on it. He walks in and I had to stare for a minute. I'm so used to his appearance that I hardly ever notice it anymore. I turn and open the box on the table by the door. I point to his eyes. I toss the box to him, he grins sheepishly and dashes out of the room. I can't help but laugh. I can hear my parents laughing too.

I think to myself...

_Gah he is such a vampire!_

* * *

**OK HERE IS MY NEWEST STORY! i REALLY LOVE THE REVIEWS, IT HELPS ME KNOW IF THE STORY IS GOOD OR NOT. THANK YOU FOR READING!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT..JUST MY IMAGINATION**

Vane was back before I even open the front door. I could see Megan, Kat and Brandon in the car waiting on us. We walk to the car and Vane whispers thank you in my ear. I just smile and we got in the car.

Everyone is talking at once about which movie to see and we ended up with an action flick. At the movies we got our popcorn and drinks. Vane sat next to me so it appear he was 'eating' but I actually ate it all. Our town and friends are great but how do you explain to them about our family of vampires?? Especially when it's forbidden by the princes. I only know because I live with them. After my mother was changed by Phil, I had to live with my real dad for a couple of years while she adapted. The movie wasn't capturing my interest so I let the memories come.

_I remember the day vividly after all it's not everyday you find out your mother is a vampire. It was summer and I spent those with my dad in forks. She called late one evening and broke the originally told me and my dad she was sick and needed to go to a special hospital. I was devastated! I was so afraid I was going to lose my mom. I couldn't fully understand after all I was only seven. First I had to leave my only home after my parents divorced then a few years later I find out my mom is sick and I have to move back. I just didn't understand what kind of sick. I returned home to my dad and I lived with him til I was ten. _

_I was so excited it was my first sleep over with my best friend Angie from school. We made plans to stay up all night and watch TV. I was in my room packing for my greatest night ever when my dad walked in. He looked at my suitcase and said we needed to talk. _

_"Bella bean, I talked to your mom today. She has been given a clean report. She is now cured and is going home. She wants you to come back home." He said it so quickly It took me a minute to catch up._

_"Really?? She's all better. I need to talk to her now!" Then it hit me. I was going home to Arizona. _

_"But dad I don't like the hot anymore." This really did concern me. I was happy here and I would miss my friends. But I wanted to be with my mom. I gave up on them ever getting back together._

_"Well it seems she meet someone and is moving to Maine, somewhere along the coast. She wants you to finish this grade then your moving in with them." He told me._

_He looked so sad that I ran to hug him. "Don't worry daddy I'll always be your Bella bean!" He hugged me even tighter. He kissed my head and walked out._

_I sat on the bed and thought of leaving all my friends and was kinda scared at the thought of starting a new school again. How did I tell Angie and Jessie? I missed my mom but I was scared and I loved it here. I curled up on the bed and cried._

_My Friday sleepover was the best and we cried together. Our parents worked it out so every Friday was our sleep night over at each others houses til i had to leave. I only had three months left then I was moving to Maine. At least it wasn't hot._

_Three months flew by and soon I found myself packing to move to Maine with my mom. _

_I adjusted really well to Maine and fell in love with it. i missed Forks and my friends but my life was good. I was happy here. Phil was great and I soon loved him too. I never noticed things weren't as they should be. They got married and we were happy. Phil was always busy with his job so I was used to him working odd hours. He did something with computers and protecting the systems. My mom claimed to always be on a strict diet so I often ate alone. she looked different to me but she said it was because she had been sick. I found it funny that Phil had the same pale skin._

_Years went by and I grew accustomed to their way of life never realizing it wasn't normal. I was fifteen when I accidentally stumbled across the truth. It was an unusually sunny day and my mom was coming back from one of her walks. I came home early from my friends because I wasn't feeling well. I was in the kitchen getting some water when they walked out of the woods. There were two men and my mom. I realized it was my mom and Phil so i went to the door to wait for them. Then I noticed something odd. My mom was sparkling!_

_I gasped and stood in shock! They were ALL sparkling. I knew I wasn't feeling well but now I was scared. Was I seeing things? I felt kinda strange and noticed the floor was wobbly. Next thing I knew a strange guy was holding me. I looked into his red eyes and fainted._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to read your reviews and comments..And yes the chapters will get longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...JUST MY IMAGINATION..**

_When I came to I was lying on the couch and my mom was holding a cold wash cloth on my forehead. I quickly sat up and looked around. I saw the two guys who with my mom standing behind her. One just stared at me and Phil smiled is best dad smile at me. I gave him a weak smile._

_"Mom, I had the strangest dream..." I began._

_She smiled wanly at me and said "Bella honey, we need to talk."_

_I looked at her confused. It was a dream wasn't it. People don't sparkle..._

_I scooted over on the couch and made room for my mom to sit beside me. Phil sat on her other side and grabbed her hand. She seemed nervous. I glanced at the other guy, Phil noticed and said "Bella this is an old friend of mine from Greece. His name is Vane." I noticed his eyes were no longer red but a deep blue. _

_My mom started to talk and tell me everything would be ok but she needed to tell me something. She has put it off for too long. The contract needed to be signed before my sixteenth birthday. And that was only a few months away._

_She told me how she met Phil in Arizona. He was actually traveling through when he spotted my mom on a date one night. He said it was love at first sight. He made a point of seeing her at night. He manged to keep his secret from her by using the job excuse. Then she found out she really was sick. In fact she was told she had cancer and was dying. They were devastated. They just found each other and there was me. She couldn't leave us! She was so mad at the unfairness of it all. Thats when Phil told her the truth about himself. He was a vampire and he could save explained everything and gave her a choice. She chose life..his way of life. They sent me away while she adapted to her new life and she was able to be near me again. Her love for me overrides any blood lust she may of felt. She told me how humans couldn't know of vampires. Only a selected few could know the truth but they had to sign an agreement stating the willingness to abide by the laws of the vampires. Basicaly giving them our lives and the right to end it. I was really scared about this. I didn't want to die. Phil said he could wipe my memories if I didn't want to remember and swear to the contract. But they would have to leave me. They could only stay in one place for so long. They went on to explain their way of life. Phil said they didn't need to kill humans. He was able to wipe their memories after they fed. They didn't abide killing people and what they could to them alive. They gave me time to think about it._

_I went to bed and tried to sleep. All I could think of was never seeing my mom or Phil again. But what type of life would I have? Would I choose to become like them or agree to have my memory wiped at some point. I couldn't bare that thought so I made my choice. One day I would become a vampire. And I was scared out of my mind._

_The next morning I came downstairs and told them the news. I was choosing them and their way of life. _

_Phil brought out the copy of the agreement for me to sign. Unfortunately, I also had to put my blood on it. I tried not to cringe at that. Basically it stated I wouldn't tell anyone and I would live a human life. There were a few more rules but I didn't pay any attention. I was too busy starring at the knife in my mom's hand. She smiled softly at me and cut my finger!_

_I placed my finger to the paper and tried not to cry. Phil was folding the paper and placing it in the envelope when Vane came rushing in._

_I jumped so badly I knocked over the chair._

_"WAIT!" He was speaking so fast I couldn't understand him. Both my parents looked at me and were shaking their heads. _

_I waited for them to speak. Phil spoke up._

_"Bella, Vane remember a way to control what happens to you and we would control when you would become a vampire." He looked so excited I couldn't help but grin. My mother looked extremely happy._

_"We need to make a Family Claiming agreement. We all sign it stating our right to claim you and the choice is ours when we change you. They wouldn't be able to determine it for you." Phil continued to talk. They all raced around looking for paper and a pen. Gee, what a surprise..more blood!_

_After it was all done and ready to be sent off we decided to celebrate and go the pier that night. I loved the pier it was a tourist paradise and local hang out for everyone in town. You could shop, play games, catch a movie and ride on rides. My favorite was the roller coaster the went out over the ocean._

_Vane officially moved in and became my brother. I loved my life and my family. What could possibly go wrong??_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. I'd love to read your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.....**

I can back to the present when Vane slapped my arm. I glanced at the movie and it was a high speed car chase.

"Your missing the movie! All the best parts." He wispered to me. I just rolled my eyes at him. Even though its dark I knew he saw it. He just grinned.

I decided to lose myself in the past again.

_Time carried on for us and a few months later we got the letter of acknowledgementfor myself. They accepted the Family binding agreement as well. I noticed a formal looking envelope among the papers. Phil picked it up and began to read._

_"It seems we have been invited to the annual Volturi Ball. It would appear they want to combine the ball and Bella's sixteenth birthday as the time to meet Bella." Phil stated. Since I agreed to this arrangement I had to stand before the Princes and formaly be bound to my vampire coven. At that time I would be marked and 'read' for any vampire gifts. It would be against the vampire law to kill me if I had the seal of the princes. If you have a gift it is hidden in the human mind. If we never become a vampire then the gift never appears. I wasn't afraid to meet them but I was alittle worried about the marking. The ball was only four months away. My mom said we had lots to do get me ready for the ball. I cringed I knew what that meant. Shopping...I love to shop but when my mom gets going she is this whirlwind that doesnt' slow down. _

_I was excited about going to Italy. All my friends were in awe about spending my sixttenth birthday in a romantic country. It was the last week of school so we were doing finals then we were all done. We were leaving the next day. My parents were excited because they getting to see Italy again. My mom couldn't wait to shop. I was just hoping I would make it through this without embarrasing my parents. Phil owns a small island of the coast of Greece that we would be staying at til the ball. _

_It was the last day of school and I was sad about not seeing my friends till the next school year. Vane was waiting by the car for me as I hugged my friends goodbye. I had a few errands to do before we left in the morning. _

_Mom cooked me dinner and we all set around the table talking about the was going on about the dress she invisioned for me. I tried to pay attention but I kept thinking about how different my life was. And it was about to take a turn again. I touched the spot under my ear and wondered again about the mark. How was I going to explain it? _

_Vane being Vane, jokingly suggested I tell people it was for him. The mark is a 'V' with two drops of blood inside the V. I laughed at this but found it kinda worked. I never found anyone i connected with, never interested in. I know my parents would love if we became a couple after my change. But we both agreed we weren't interested in ecah other that way. But what he said makes sense. I didn't want to become interested in someone then have to leave him after my change. And any vamp would understand what the mark stood for. After my change it would be removed anyways. _

_I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep that night. I was too i found myself hitting the alarm clock when it buzzed. I looked outside and saw it was still dark out. I think I was up before the rooster. Ugg. I headed to the shower to wake myself up. I heard my mom talking. She was like a child at christmas. She couldn't wait to see Italy and be near the sun again. It was our private island. They could be in the sun and not have to hide. _

_After my shower it was chaos trying to get my mom out the door. She kept finding something else she had to bring. Phil ended up carrying her to the car and promised to but everything in Italy if she would just get in the car. He knew her so well. I saw the love they had and wanted that for myself. I wasn't going to settle for anything less. I settled in the car. We made it to the airport just in time to board. _

_It was a long flight. Vane and I played cards and watched the in flight movies. Soon I fell aslepp. I found myself dreaming I was dancing at the ball. I danced with the most handsome man there. We twirled and twirled, faster and faster. When I looked at him he was smiling at me but I wasn't comfortable with his smile. His eyes were glowing red. A bright hungery red. His head lowered to my neck..._

_I jumped and almost fell out of my seat. Vane was laughing at me. I just glared at him. I settled back in my seat and thought about my dream. I have never feared being around my parents or Vane but I then again they are the _only_ vampires I have been around. I wondered what was in store for me._

_Hours uopn hours passed and soon we were landing. I was half asleep so Vane carried me to the car and we headed to Voulterra. I sleep all the way there but my mom woke me up to get my first glimpse of the palace. We had arrived. _

_We were staying here til the ball the head to the island. We only had 2 weeks to get ready. Mom made the most of that time and found the most amazing dress. It was a dark blue silk the wrapped around me. It was a greacian style that hung to my ankles. It left my shoulders and neck exposed. I was in love with it. _

_We visited all the tourist attractions as well as unknown areas. We never seemed to stop. I'm not sure how we were going to get all the stuff home my mom bought. Phil was awesome and never complained once. Vane only complained a few times. He didn't care. He was home._

_The day of the ball was here. I was excited, I felt like a princess getting ready. My mom and I had a girls day at the spa. We had our nails, hair and make-up done. I couldn't believe it was me. Mom said I looked beautiful and for the first time I believed her._

_I had dinner in our suite as the men got dressed. Mom hepled me with my dress and sandels. The sandels for so delicate it looked like I only had gems on my feet. Everyone looked beautiful. We were ready to go. We made our way to the ballroom. _

_The magical night had begun._

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_As we headed into the ball there were two guards who opened the door for us. I stood there just looking around. Everything was so beautiful! Music was swirling around us and people were dancing. We headed inside and soon Phil was introducing us. He was a guard here a long time ago. We found a table to put our wraps down on and headed off to dance. I danced with many people but stayed close to my mom. Vane managed to dance with every female there. He left a trail of broken hearts. He was still looking for the perfect woman to share forever with. Soon I found myself dancing with an extremely handsome man. He was nice enough but too intense for me. I looked for Vane and gave him the signal to rescue me. When Vane tried to cut in the man,Nathan, wouldn't let go of my hand. It hurt me and he seemed to shimmer for a second. I felt an odd jolt go through my body and a brief flash of pain in my head. I was afraid. _

_"Thank you for the dance, my sweet Isabella. Til we meet again...And we will." He kissed my hand and glided away. Vane was just staring after him._

_"What was that about?" He asked me._

_"I'm not really sure." I tried to act calm about it but I didn't feel calm. I was shaking._

_We headed to my parents table and sat down. Soon it was time to begin the Binding ceremony. I wasn't the only human here so we all walked up front. There were 4 of us._

_I ended up being the last. We had to verbally acknowledge the princes and that we would abide by their laws. Then our family or coven was called forward and asked to verbally claim responsibility for us. My mom was crying. Phil looked proud. Even Vane stepped forward and claimed me. Then a tall very slender man stepped forward. He never spoke just stood in front of us and placed his finger tip under our ear and marked us. There was only a slight burn. Next Prince Aro called another man forward._

_He was introduced to everyone as the gift reader. He walked to the first two people and claimed no hidden gifts. They didn't seem too bothered by this. He stopped before the young man beside me and claimed he had a gift 'thought projection'. He could place his thoughts in someone else. He seemed thrilled with this. I was a little nervous. _

_He stepped before me. He murmured something under breath. He turned to Aro and seemed to be silently talking to him. I could feel my family getting tense. _

_He walked back to me and a young girl followed looked extremely happy about something. The whole room grew quiet. My parents and Vane seemed to form a circle around me. But they were still to far away for comfort. I didn't understand what was going on. The girl in front of me was getting angry. She stomped her foot and lunged at me. I was terrified, I have never been this terrified before. She was about an inch from my face when I threw up my hands and the strangest thing happened. She couldn't touch me. She was trying very hard. I could hear the shocked gasps all around me. The three princes were smiling hugely. I looked around and at first I didn't notice it. Everything seemed have an odd shimmer to it. I concentrated on it and was able to see a faint bubble around me. It was amazing. I could hear and see everything around me. My mom rushed up to me and tried to touch me. She wasn't able to get through my bubble. All this happened in just a matter of minutes. The bubble disappeared and I was was that??_

_The girl walked away but I could tell she wanted to try whatever she was doing again. Everyone around me started talking at once. Then the gift reader called for silence._

_"Behold! Bella is a very gifted, very rare....shield. It seems we have witnessed the first time she threw up her shield. It is mental and physical." He told the Princes. _

_"Nothing can seem to touch her if she wills it. Young Jane is extremely put out by this. This is astonishing since she is still a human. I have never meet another human who's gift manifested before the change. I can't even begin to imagine she will be like after the change!"_

_I just stood there in shock. I couln't belive this. My family rushed to me and all started talking at once. I just stood as they talked with other guests. I saw Prince Aro motion for Phil to come to him. I was looking around the room when I saw the stranger again. He lifted a glass of wine to me and smiled. I could only stare at him. I was remembering the dance with him and what happened after. It was impossible but could he of shocked my gift awake?? Why?_

_I had to sit down, my legs were so weak and I felt sluggish. I walked to the table and sat down. I still didn't understand how I just did that. I'm not even sure what I did. My mom and Phil walked over to me and told me Prince Aro wanted to meet with us tomorrow. Phil looked a little worried but didn't say anything else. I explained about what happened while I was dancing with Nathan, about the promise to see me again and jolt of pain I felt. They were extremely agitated about this. Finally Vane came back to our table, he went and got me two plates of food. I didn't want to eat here, as a matter of fact I didn't want to even be here anymore. I told my mom and everyone agreed I should go up to my room._

_Vane carried my plates to my roomas I trailed behind him. There wasn't anyone else in the long hallway but I had a strange feeling I was being watched. I shivered and hurried after Vane. After I ate my food, we watched movies til I fell asleep. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was that I was lucky to have a best friend like Vane._

_The next morning I awoke to mom knocking on my door. I told her to come in and she rushed in straight to my closet._

_"Bella, you have to hurry and get ready. The Princes are ready to meet with us." She told me from my closet._

_I dragged myself to take a shower and get ready for what I'm sure would be an interesting day. After the shower I got dressed while I ate the food that was brought up to me. I didn't eat much because I was nervous._

_We left to meet the princes and mom was telling me how they have been talking to Phil all night. It seems they knew our mystery man. As we approached the door mom squeezed my hand and knocked. Phil answered the door and hugged me._

_Prince Aro greeted me and asked me to sit. We didn't have idle chit chat, he immediately started talking._

_"This has never happened before. After the ball we received many offers for Bella. She has 4 offers of Coven Transfers, 5 Right to Mates and 3 Right to Change! It seems our little Bella's gift has made her quite popular." He was chuckling._

_I sat there in shock! I was very upset I didn't want to leave my family. I looked at my mom and she was staring at the floor. Phil looked about to murder someone. _

_He continued talking. "We have found your mystery man. He is extremely powerful, very old and wealthy. His name is Nathan LaRue and his has much wanted gift."_

_Phil's head snapped up at this._

_"Don't worry he has made no offers. He is currently mated so he can not make any offers. But if that should change..." He let that thought hang in the air._

_"You will remain with your family. We didn't accept any offers. But Bella, we are concerned for you. Your gift is already a highly sought after talent. Many will want her. She will not be safe in the human world. Her mark will only protect her so much. She will need to learn to use the mark's skills to protect herself. We discussed it and we want Bella to remain here for six months and let us train her."_

_My mom gasped and was shaking her head no. Phil placed his hand on her shoulder, cautioning her to remain calm. I was shocked and scared. I didn't want it to be like this. I want to choose my mate not be told who I would belong to. If I were to be be mated before my change, I would belong to the vampire until one of dies a vampires death. I was afraid they would decide to override our agreements, they could unfortunately. I wanted the man I chose to be with for forever to change me._

_I came back to conversation hearing Phil agree to six months. I wanted to shake my head no but my mom squeezed my hand. I was trying not to cry. They went on to say, they would allow one person to remain in the palace with me. Phil didn't even have to think about it._

_"Vane"_

_I was relieved it was him, If anyone could get me out of here in one piece it was him._

_"Done." Prince Aro declared._

_I was to remain here in training to use my gift. I would get my schooling as well. It seems the mark enhances my senses,hearing,speed and sight. I would be like a vampire but I would be faster, see farther and at night, smell better and hear vampires when they speak rapidly. They also wanted to train me to use my shield and see what I could as a human with it. _

_But we knew the truth. They wanted me for there own and for unknown reasons they almost seemed afraid of my gift. _

_My parents and I spent the evening together with Vane. He was angry about all this but more than willing to be my shadow. He wanted to snatch me and all us run from this place. But we were all afraid they would null our Binding agreements and keep me or give me to someone else. Our hands were tied. I cried for half the night._

_They left the next day. I was alone with only Vane._

_And so my training began._

* * *

**OK THAT'S THE NEXT CHAP....LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

My thoughts were so far away, remembering the time before while I was at Vouterra. I didn't remember the movie at all. I hoped no one noticed. I know Vane did and he covered for me. It was so long ago sometimes I feel it was all a dream. When I came home it took some time to readjust to being around humans again, to focus on the time I had left. Sometimes I have to look at the mark on my neck to remember it was real. I just wanted a normal life til I find the man I chose to become mated to. But that wasn't going to happen. Everything had changed when I left there. I thought of the one person I bonded with. Jane had become my best friend, my sister. It didn't start out that way, every time I had turned around she was trying to use her gift on me. She only had to use a smidgen of her gift and she could drop me to my knees. The pain was intense and at times I felt like I was being ripped in two. I smiled at the memory of the stunned look on her face when I found my how to use my shield to protect my body. My shield is connected to my emotions and I already used it mentally. At first it had to be intense felt emotions til I got the feel for the shield. I learned, much to Jane's dismay and Dimitri's delight, how to wrap my shield around my body. I was able to close knit it to me so it wouldn't be seen. It took longer learning to drop my shield mentally. I also learned how to send shield "bubbles".

My time there was intense, I grew up alot there. I learned more there than I ever thought possible. I made friends, learned how to use the mark's gifts and the most important thing, a secret I couldn't tell anyone.

* * *

After the movie I claimed a headache so we went home. I just wanted to be alone. Everyday I practiced my shield and I needed downtime. Relaxing in a bubble bath with some good music. We were dropped off at home and noticed my parents were home too. I loved being around them. They were always so happy. I expected to hear music and laughing when I walked in. But it was silent. I looked at Vane and he just shrugged. I walked into the kitchen and found them at the table. My mom was so sad looking and Phil looked angry. They turned to look at us.

"Bella, we need to talk. Vane this includes you too so please have a seat." Phil told us. I was confused._ What was going on?? And prayed it wasn't what I knew was coming..._

I noticed papers laying on the table. They were from Voulterra, Aro to be exact. My heart stopped. I looked up at Phil questionably. _Please don't say it...I'm not ready._

"Bella... I have some news. I'm sorry baby girl, but its bad." He began. My mom was just staring at me. _My heart stopped,_ _It has begun....A memory flashed in my mind. "Bella, I need to discuss something with you...Please know I wouldn't ask If there was another way...Nathan is back..."_

"It seems Nathan LaRue has made his move. He has put in an offer, no a _demand_, you be given to him. He wants to be your mate." Phil was still talking. _**Flash **_"_Bella, we need to be prepared..rumors are circulating around..YOU must be ready"._

I jumped up "No! I don't want him! And besides he is mated already, he's not allowed." I shouted at them. _**Another flash**__..."We need to be ready, you must chose your guard and train as a unit." _

"I just received a letter, his mate has "died" and he wants you. He wants to be the one to turn you." Phil was explaining but I stopped listening. If Nathan changed me I would be bound to him for life. I could never escape him or hide. _**Flash **__"Concentrate Bella! You can not slip or falter in any way. Focus on you all depends on you..."_

I was shaking my head. "Aro won't do that to me. We became close while I was there. Nathan will just have to deal with it." _**Flash**__ "He will be coming for you Bella, decide now! Do you stand with us?"_

"...I'm sorry Bella, but the deal has been accepted." _**Flash **__"Be ready Bella, its just a matter of time."_

_NOOO!_ I felt the earth move and my eyes go black. I woke up on the couch with my head on my mom's lap. If she could cry she would be. Phil was there but I could see Vane anywhere. I couldn't understand how this was happening to me. I wasn't ready. I wanted to finish my last year of school. I was a senior and I wanted to have fun this last year.

I looked at Phil in confusion. "Why does he want me? I'm nothing special." _**Flash **__"You are powerful, my dear. And it will only be more so after you change._

"My dear you have always been special." He smiled at me. _How I loved him!_

"Aro and the guard have been hearing rumors about this man. Some are saying he wants absolute control of all vampires, others are saying he wants to make us known and claim our place among the humans. But mostly that he wants vampires to be the majority race. Everything being said is so horrendous and ghastly that I believe he has a power that is very extreme. No one knows what it is. Aro's hands are tied. Nathan has threatened to destroy them all if you are not handed over to them. Conditions have been made though." I mind was reeling as Phil was telling me all this. Everything was coming true, all my fears were finally here. I couldn't escape it any longer. _**Flash**__"Bella, you must know the his power is deadly, it's a hundred times worse than Jane's. There is no guarantee on your safety. I'm sorry but there is no other way..."_

I tried to clam down. "What are these conditions?" I asked him. But I knew.

"Well, they said he could claim you if 'he found you' and he only had until May 20 to claim you." I closed my eyes. _That's only four months away! That's not enough time! _

When I opened my eyes I saw Vane was back. I had to find a way to set the plan in motion. I looked at my mom and let the tears fall.

"What if I hid for somewhere till the time expired? I could go to dad's..." I suggested.

Everyone started talking at once, going along with my suggestion. I still couldn't believe it. I thought I would have more time. A part of me knew this would eventually happen. But the other part, the naive and hopeful part, believed I would still get my happy ending.

The plan was set and would begin tomarrow. I would be going to my dad's while mom, Phil and Vane would head to various parts of the world, carrying my scent to hide my trail. They were so optimistic that this would work. If Nathan didn't find and claim me then he couldn't have me. I wanted it to work. But the chances were slim. If it didn't work and Nathan persisted in his plans. I had no choice but to try to protect the ones I loved.

I could hear my mom on the phone with my dad, telling him Phil's mother was dying and they had to go to Greece to be with him. I needed to stay with him to finish high school and graduate. I loved my dad and we got along fairly well, but I wasn't thrilled at the thought of starting school this late in the year. I wondered briefly if anyone would remember me, _would it really even matter in the end?_

* * *

Thank you for reading..Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment, good or bad!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT....**

It was raining when we landed in Forks. I was the only person on the tiny plane here so I had alot of time to think. To prepare to live a life doomed to death. Somewhere in flight I finally accepted my chances were so slim that I didn't see hope anywhere. I stood at the top of the stairs and let the rain fall down on my face. I loved the rain. The way it feels on my face, the sound of it hitting the roof. I loved to dance in the rain. I knew people were staring at me with my arms outsretched, head thrown back and laughing at the rain. It felt like it was trying to wash away all that I was feeling.

I felt someone staring..watching my every move. I looked up and didn't see anyone. I looked farther and noticed three figures at the edge of the field. They were too far away for humans to see, but I saw them. I meet the eyes of the most incredible male I have ever seen. I knew right away what they were. Vampires, but what confused me was that they had _gold eyes_. I noticed his eyes slightly widen and they all started talking at once. I knew they were confused. A normal person shouldn't of been able to see them. I couldn't look away from him. He drew me.

I heard my dad calling me so I forced myself to look towards his voice. I smiled at him and started down the stairs. When I looked back_ he _was gone. It made me want to run after them. This wasn't good. I wasn't here to form ties with anyone. I was here for something else.

I hugged my dad as we walked to the car.

"Have a good flight?" He asked me.

"Its was fine. No turbulance." I answered him. My mind was still on the stranger I saw.

I felt a breeze and quickly pulled my hair back down around my face. I didn't want him to see the mark and ask questions. I would have to always be aware of hiding it from him. I wasn't ready to start lying to him yet.

The drive to the house wasn't long and I soon found myself in my old room. Only it was different. It still had purple walls but now the bedding was a dark purple and not princessess. I saw he bought other stuff as well. It was still packed, waiting for me to place it where I wanted it.

"I hope you still like purple. The sales lady helped me pick it out." He looked self conscious standing there.

"Yeah, purple is dad." I replied.

"Well then I'll let you unpack and then we can go grab something to eat. Oh, and your all set to start school tomarrow. I called this morning and they got everything ready for you." He said.

"Ok, thanks dad." I responded. And he walked out. I stood there looking around. I unpacked my clothes, it took longer than I thought, my mom packed me. I didn't know where to put half the stuff. I just hung everything up. I walked to the window and looked out. My room faced the woods so I just stood there. I started to feel sorry for myself. If this plan didn't work there would be only one option left for me. I wasn't ready to die, but I couldn't let Nathan get his way.

We went to eat and ran into some people I remembered from before. The town hasn't changed at all. Just looked older. Some new stores but thats about all. He drove by the school to show it to me. It wasn't far from home. When we got home there was a strange red truck in the drive. We got out and dad was talking to a man I didn't know. They shook hands and the man left.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked me.

"Um, about what?" I wasn't sure what he was asking me.

"The truck... I just bought it for you." He was smiling at me.

"Wow dad! This is great. But you didn't have to do that." I walked over and was just looking at it.

"Well, I wanted you to be happy here and I know you wouldn't want to be driven around in a cop car." He told me.

I hugged him and thanked him. I loved it. It was big and red and fit me perfectly. We walked inside and I told him I was going to go to bed early. Long day and all.

In my room I found my cell phone and called my mom. We talked for a bit. They were heading out tonight to continue with their plan. I called Vane but the conversation was off. He said some things that had me thinking he knew more than I thought. I tried to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about. He wasn't convinced.

I got ready for bed and went to sit at the window. I felt like someone was watching me but I didn't see anyone. I wondered what tomarrow would be like.

I finally went to sleep. I dreamed of the beautiful boy with gold eyes.

* * *

I woke early and decided to get up. I took a shower and decided on what outfit to wear. As I looked in the mirror I arranged my hair around my neck. I didn't want to stand out, I wanted to blend in. Finally I headed downstairs to get breakfast. I found a box of donuts and a note from my dad.

"Have a good first day of school. I get off around you tonight. Love, dad."

I smiled and ate one. I grabbed my bookbag and headed out the door. I made it to school in plenty of time so I just sat there watching the kids move around and act silly before school started. I shook my head at them and headed towards the office.

"Hi dear, can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and today is my first day." I replied.

"Oh yes, Chief Swan's daughter. I have your schedule right here. Have the teachers sign this slip and return it to the office before you leave." She handed me some papers.

I left the office and looked at the map. It was a little confusing. I slowly made my way to my first class. I stood in the doorway looking around.

"Come in,come in, you must be the new student." The teacher was looking at me and smiling.

There was one open seat in the back. There was one other person back there with me. She was beautiful. I envied her strawberry blond hair. I knew immediatly what she was. Vampire.

She just looked at me, expecting me to cringe away from her. Instead I met her eyes squarely and even raised my eyebrow at her. I wasn't going to be intimitated by her. I din't expect to find vampires here but found I was comforted by the fact they were.

She seemed confused by me. Vampires wouldn't know I was marked unless I told them or they saw the mark. I decided to keep my secret for now. I looked away and tried to pay attention to the teacher. She was talking about about my favorite book. Romeo and Juliet. I didn't need to pay attention because I knew it by heart already.

I glanced back at the blond, she offered a tiny smile so I smiled back. Her smile grew when she saw I wasn't going to brush her off.

"Hi I'm Bella." I wanted to ask her about her eyes but I knew I had to get to know her first.

She cocked her head to the side and I could tell she was deciding what to do.

"I'm Tanya." She told me.

The teacher called on me to read so that ended any further questions. I was perplexed about her eyes. Where did she find that color of contact?? My mom would love it and she has every color. The flavor of the day she calls them.

Class soon ends and Tanya looks at me once and rushes out. I can tell she knows I'm different from the normal humans. I wonder who she is running to. _Oh well._

The first half of the day flies by and soon its lunch. A girl kept staring at me and I noticed she looked familar. Then it hit me! Angie. I couldn't believe my childhood friend was still around. We talked all the way to the cafateria. I sat down and heard a shreak. Another girl ran up to me and started jumping up and down. She was shouting Bella, Bella! Then it hit me..Jessie. We talked and got caught up on the years I had been introduced me to the other kids at the table. And soon everyone was talking at seemed nice, but they bored me. They were talking back and forth, asking me questions. I answered what I could.

I noticed a group walk by the window. They were all pale and beautiful. Vampires. I looked at Angela and asked who they were.

She pointed everyone out.

"Thats Rosalie and Emmett. They are an item. The little one is Alice and the blond boy is Jasper. They were adopted by The Cullens. They are couples and they _live together._"

Angela was defending them. I stopped listening and looked at them. I caught the little ones eye and she looked confused. I glanced away and felt eyes on me. Standing at the door was Tanya and she was with someone else. My breathe caught in my throat. It was _him_. The boy from the airport. The boy I dreamed about. He was looking at me. Tanya was whispering in his ear. I could hear them and had to pretend I couldn't. She was telling him about me.

Jessica noticed who I captured my attention. She sniffed and sneered as she said their names.

"Thats Tanya, she is so stuck up and thats Edward, her brother. Don't get you hopes up, he isn't interested in anyone here. Guess we are not good enough for him." She sounded like she tried. I had to stiffle a laugh. _You should be glad he isn't interested! If only she knew._

I couldn't stop glancing at him. But everytime I did I found he was looking at me. I tried not to feel happy at this but I could help it. Jessica noticed this and wasn't happy about it. She made rude comments every chance she got.

After lunch I headed to my other classess. They were all typical and I knew what they were studying. I had already learned it all. Aro had hired the best tutors around. I was bored as I walked to my last class. Biology. Great, almost done.

I was the last to arrive and waited by the desk for the teacher to arrive. I felt eyes on me, but I didn't turn around. Kids have been staring at me all day. Finally the teacher arrived and handed me a book and pointed to my seat. Thats when I noticed who I was paired with.

Edward. I think I forgot to breathe again. Because everyone was staring at me funny. I quickly walked to my seat and sat down without looking at him.

The teacher started talking and explaining we were watching a movie this week. Oh joy...

He turned off the lights and started the movie. I tried not to zone out. I felt Edward before I saw him. He had moved his chair closer to me. He was looking at me. I just stared at the screen. I wasn't here for this. I couldn't be involved with anyone. And I wanted to very badly to get to know him. Something about him drew me like a magnet. But I forced myself to shove that feeling away. Nothing good could come out of this. He leaned over and gently sniffed my hair. He didn't know I could see what he was doing. He was moving to fast for human eyes. He didn't know I was marked. I tried to pretend I wasn't aware of him. I ignored him.

He leaned forward on the desk and whispered to me

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to Forks High." He was smiling the most dazzleing smile I had ever seen.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I tried not to be dazzled. It didn't work. My head and my heart were at war. What in the world was wrong with me??

I didn't glance at him the rest of class, he stared at me the whole class time. At the bell I grabbed my books and ran to my locker. I had to stop at the office to drop of my teacher's signature slip. There was a line so I had to wait. She mentioned the principal wanted to meet me so I ended up leaving late. The parking lot was empty when I finally left. I walked to my truck and saw him. Edward. He was leaning on my truck, waiting for me. My heart skipped a beat and the then sped up. He must of noticed because he smiled.

This wasn't in the cards. He wasn't supposed to interest me. I had to remember my time here was to hide. Not become involved with someone. He would just get hurt. So why was I walking to him? Why did his smile send my blood racing? Why did his beauty cause my heart to flip?

I stood in front of him, not saying a word. He just looked at me. He reached up and touched my hair.

"Why do you confuse me, what are you? I know you saw me yesterday. But you shouldn't be able to. I thought only about you since then. And I know you feel this connection too." He was speaking so soft. I could only stare at him. Wanting to deny this attraction.

I wanted to tell him about the mark but I held back. I knew what this was. I had been fighting it since we connected eyes yesterday at the airport. It was why we couldn't stop staring at each other. Why we felt drawn to each other. My mom explained this to me.

He was my true mate. And we both felt the connection at first glance.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I couldn't do this. I had to push him away. I wasn't good for him. I had four months till I would be free of this threat or four months till this situation with Nathan was resolved. It wasn't fair to drag Edward into this. But I wanted to. I wanted to reach out and grab him before I lost my chance. I wanted to hold him and claim him as mine. So i did they only thing I could.

I slipped around him, got in my truck and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight.**

I have to apologize for the mistakes in the previous chapters (as well as futures chapters). I know it made reading the sentence hard. The only excuse I have is when the story starts flowing my fingers try to keep up and unfortunately make (many) mistakes. So if you have any questions or need something clarified..please ask!

On with the story.....

* * *

As I was driving home I was trying to convince myself it was the only thing I could do. How could I start something that would only lead to heartache?

At home I made dinner for my dad and myself, I couldn't concentrate when he talked to me so he left me alone. I just wanted to go to my room and be alone. After I did the dishes, I told my dad goodnight and went upstairs. The moonlight was shining through my window and drew me like a beacon. I just stood gazing at the stars wondering for the millionth time how this could of happened to me. I didn't see the figure at the edge of the woods at first. He was standing so still, I thought he was a shadow at first. I recognized him immediately. _Edward._

I started to smile before I knew what I was doing. He smiled back and waved. We stayed that way for awhile til I felt my eyes start to close. He must of noticed because he bowed and melted back into the woods. I got into bed still questioning my common sense.

I dreamed that night. I was running away from someone. Edward was with me but when I reached for him he disappeared. I could hear the pain filled screams. I woke up covering my ears and crying. I could not shake the dread I was feeling as I was getting ready for school. I was so lost in thought, I was lucky my shoes matched each other. But I did finally make a decision. I had to walk away from Edward. For his safety and my sanity, I had to let him go. Even though it was the best and safest decision, my heart still hurt.

If only..._I never went to the ball._

If only..._I didn't have this gift._

If only...If only...If only...If only...

I was late to school so I had to run to class. I barely made it in time. Tanya just looked at me with an amused expression.

Mrs. Jones was telling us we would be paring with a partner to write a report on Romeo and Juliet. Tanya look at me and I shook my head yes. We were to begin now. We found we both new this story by heart so we opted to split the questions to be answered in half and write our portion of the project.

We were just sitting there bored. I'm not sure who decided first but we started talking. She didn't know what I was, so I had to be careful in what I said. Of coarse she did too but I knew what she was. I found we had a lot in common and I knew we would be friends. I thought she would be stuck up and petty in her attitude, but she was the complete opposite. She was shy and quiet. The kids in this school assumed the worst and she let them. I knew we were going to be good friends. She talked about her family a lot. They were all so close. I wanted to tell her so badly what I was but I wasn't ready yet. The bell rang so I was gathering up my stuff.

"Bella.." I could tell she was hesitant with her question.

I smiled at her in encouragement.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" She finally asked.

"I would love to." Inside I wasn't so sure. To be close to Edward was going to be hard. She smiled and we went our separate ways.

The day passed slowly for me. I was excited about sitting with them, I was more used to vampires than I was with humans. I missed my mom, Phil and Vane. I was sad thinking about him. He was my best friend, he helped me figure the hard stuff out.

I was nervous about being near Edward. I was going to have to throw road blocks up with him. Let him know I wasn't interested. Right. Easy. No problem. I could do this.

I hoped.

I was standing outside the lunch doors, just trying to calm my nerves. That's when I heard them talking. About me. I forced myself to listen.

"_She's a human! Dang it Edward..could you be more stupid??"_

_"Calm down babe"._

_"I can't see her future. I'm so frustrated."_

_"She smells different, like a human but I don't want her blood."_

_"Please be nice to her, I like her a lot."_

_"Do you think Carlisle is right? I've never met one before."_

_"She's going to ruin everything!"_

The only person I didn't hear was Edward. I slowly opened the door and stood there. He was looking right at me. He knew I was the whole time. I swallowed and walked to them. Of coarse they had to sit the farthest away from the inside door. I could feel the stares and whispers as I approached them but I just stared straight ahead.

As I approched the table Tanya and the dark haired girl, Alice, were smiling at me and said hi. The guys didn't look hostile at least. Just the blond was shooting daggers at me. _Great, just what I need. _I smiled back and looked for a place to sit. Edward scooted over, I took a deep breath and sat down.

Tanya and Alice monopolized the conversation, well actually it was questions for me. I was aware of Edward the whole time. Every brush of his arm or leg against mine was turning my brain to mush. He was a magnet and I was drawn to him. This was going to be harder than I thought. I found I really liked them all. Even Rosalie, she wasn't friendly but at least she wasn't rude. We talked the whole lunch break but still I didn't tell them about me.

I found I was disappointed when the bell rang. We went our separate ways but Alice walked with me to my next class. I really liked her so we never ran out of things to say. We parted ways at my next class. I wanted the day to hurry but I was also dreaded seeing Edward.

The rest of my classes flew by and soon it was Biology..and Edward. I walked into class and sat down. He smiled at me and I tried not to be dazzled. But I was. I smiled but put up a wall. I acted friendly but kept a noticeable distance. I could see the confusion in his eyes. That hurt a lot but I had to be strong.

The bell rang so I grabbed my stuff, gave Edward a small smile and left. I walked to my truck and saw him looking at me. I pretended I didn't see him and left.

I thought of him all night. But I also thought of Nathan and the stupid mating contract. I felt so much anger towards him. But I couldn't fight it, only hope he couldn't find me or that he would give up and move on. But I also knew I never would of met Edward if I hadn't had to come here.

The days passed and turned to weeks, passing by the same way. I played the friendly person part with him, never letting it go further. I sat with them at lunch but kept my distance. I knew they had questions but I never gave them a chance to ask. I could see the dejection in Edward's eyes everyday. He seemed so sad. I knew the feeling, I was the same way on the inside. I wanted to grab him and hold him. Tell him I wanted to be with him and only him. Everyday I looked forward to our class together while having to seem uninterested. Every night I had to convince myself to do it all again the next day. I wasn't sure how much longer I could do this. I was losing the battle.

Was there hope? Was I stupid to let Edward go? I just wanted to protect him from being hurt by me... I just wanted my chance to love him. Because of Nathan we would never get the chance to know what we could be if Nathan found me and claimed me._ Why was life so unfair??_

I woke up late again today, that's what I get for sitting at my window hoping Edward would appear. He never did. I was rushing to school when I saw a car following me, my heart sped up in fear._ Could it be Nathan? Please no! _It followed me all the way to school. As I pulled in I saw Edward and his family sitting on their cars waiting for school to start. I found a spot up front, forcing the other driver to park in the way back. I could see Edward looking at me with that look of resignation on his face. It broke my heart every time I saw it. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't hear the person behind me until I felt strong arms grab and lift me up. I squeaked and felt my breath catch. My heart was pounding really fast. I was afraid to but I looked up and saw his face...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! As always I love to get comments and feedback...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight.**

"VANE!" I started to laugh and hug him as he spun me around. I was so happy! As he set me down I noticed Edward was still staring at me. He had a look of disblief and saddness. Alice was pleading with him about something and everyone was sending glares at us. My heart froze. _No..._

I realized what they were seeing. A human,who wasn't supposed to know about vampires, being spun around _by_ a vampire. Before I knew it we were surrounded by the Cullens. But Edward was missing. My heart stuttered a few times. I felt it smooth out and continue to pump in my chest at a steady rate. _Thank you...._

"You don't belong here!" I heard Emmett hiss to Vane. Vane slowly set me behind him and I was him measuring Emmett up. Vane was built like a mac truck but he was out numbered and he knew it.

"Bella honey, please explain how you managed to aquire new _friends_ here." He was so still. Watching..waiting...

"Um, I'm not really sure..." I began. I was figeting with the zipper on the jacket.

"Do they know?" He asked me.

"No, but thanks to you they know _something_ is going on." I replied sacastically.

I noticed Tanya moved closer to us. She never took her eyes off Vane. He finally saw her and he smiled for the first time.

Alice came to stand next to me. I just gave her a guilty half smile. "I think we need to talk." She whispered to me. I could only shake my head.

As much as I dreaded this, for I would be bringing them into my problems, it was a relief to finally tell them. To be myself.

I turned to Vane and had the hit him a few times to get his attention.

"How long are you staying?" I asked him.

He never took his eyes of Tanya. I had to smile. "As long as needed. I saw Charlie at the station before heading here. He said it was fine if I stayed here while the parents are in Greece."

"Oh, ok" This wasn't part of the plan. In fact nothing has gone right since I stepped off the plane. I was waiting for the next bomb to drop...I wouln't have long to wait it seemed.

I took a deep breath and started to talk when my phone rang. Everyone looked at me as I just stared at the phone. _KA BOOOOM....Are you kidding me!_

I slowly opened the phone, "Hello..." I began.

"Care to tell me why your heart keeps stuttering and stopping??" I heard the anger in the voice.

"Not really." I replied alittle sheepishly.

"Is it too much trouble for you to _try _to keep it beating?" The voice said again.

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. I could see everyone looking at me in confusion.

"No, no trouble at all!" I said into the phone. But at the moment I saw Edward in my head. In all his beautiful, perfect glory..and my heart stuttered again.

"DANG IT Bella! Stop it! It's driving me crazy!" The voice yelled at me. _Oops._ I couldn't look anyone in the eye. I was too embarressed and judging by the laughing from Emmett, my face was bright red.

I could hear Vane growling. He knew that voice and wasn't exactly happy to be hearing it again. I spent every moment,every sec of my life with that voice while I was at Volterra.

_**FLASH...**__"Bella love, come here. I want you to meet the newset member of our group. He is marked as well but still human. He has an extordinary gift as well. Like you he has his gift before turning."_

I came back to present to hear him still talking to me. I shook my head to clear it.

"Wait! What did you say?" I asked confused.

"I said you better start explaining about me because I'll be there in 5 mins. Since you seem to having problems keeping your heart beating, I decided to do it for you. See you soon sweetheart." He hung up on me before I could form a response.

I could feel the world spinning around me. Everything slowed down as mind swirled and swirled. Here I was standing in my school parking lot, surrounded by vampires, watching every plan I had crumble. We were being stared at by half the school.

"Ok, you guys need to explain whats going on." Jasper was speaking.

Vane spoke up, "I know this all seems odd. Heck, it's really not a good situation. To make it short and simple. Bella is my sister and has been for the past couple of years. Yes, she knows. No, I won't be an issue. But I am curious why your eyes are gold..." Everyone turned to look at me. I gave a small smile.

"All this time and you never said anything...Bella, I'm hurt I thought we were friends..." Alice was speaking to me. She looked so sad.

"I wanted too, I was going to but I was still deciding on some things." I finished lamely.

Tanya spoke up. "Look everyone. We all have questions but not here, not now. We need to get to class. We can meet up tonight with Calisle and discuss this."

"Wait, I know we won't the humans, but what about him?" Rosalie was pointing to Vane.

"I can handle it blondie. I have never killed a human and never will." Vane explained how he could take what he needed without killing the human. He was concerned though because Phil could wipe it from their memories. He would have to think of something.

"Animals." Tanya said. We both looked at her surprised. We had always heard that wouldn't sustain a vampire.

Vane seemed interested in that so Emmett offered to take him their house right now so he could talk to Carlisle about this.

We heard the bell ring and everyone started to walk to class or a car.

Thats when I felt it. The power surging through my veins. My blood racing to my heart. Oxygen pumping through my lungs. I felt lightheaded at the rush of _life_ flowing through my body. I stopped and stood still, everyone stopped too and looked at me.

"Bella..." I heard.

I shook my head. I completely forgot. I turned to look at road behind me. I didn't see anything yet. But I new it was a matter of seconds til I did.

I spoke to no one in general.

"He's here." I sighed.

"Who?" Was asked by a couple different people.

The car swung into the lot. And a tall, lanky "boy" got out of the car. I felt my shield responding. Pulsing. Trying to let him in, to pull us together.

"Stark."

My life just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until the next chapter.....**


End file.
